On recrute
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: Qui ça on ? ... Quoi ! Ah ah ah,restons zen


**On recrute.**

« Neeeext ! »

« Salut moi c'est Paméla. J'aime danser le mia, j'ai été finaliste au championnat de Dodgeball et je suis fan des 2be3… »

Gojyo lut la fiche de la jeune femme surexcitée qui se tenait devant lui. Paméla avait 20 ans, elle collectionnait les cure-dents, avait déjà claqué tout son argent dans les DVDs d'amour gloire et bonté, et elle ne dormait jamais sans son lapin.

Le rouquin eut un soupir excédé.

« Suivante. »

« Mais… mais… » bégaya la jeune femme tandis que son sourire s'effaçait peu à peu.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota et dans un magnifique rejet de cheveux, elle tourna les talons. Elle se joignit à un groupe de jeunes demoiselles déjà renvoyées qui étaient effondrées.

« Je ne comprends pas, leur confia-t-elle alors que Gojyo examinait une autre fille de la file qui s'étendait devant son bureau improvisé, j'avais pourtant un bon dossier. »

A quelques tables de là, un jeune homme avec des yeux d'or avalait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à une vitesse hallucinante. Inutile de préciser que peu lui importaient les agissements de son compagnon de voyage. Par contre, le beau brun à ses côtés semblait affligé. Hakkai était en effet en proie à un profond dilemme. Il ne voulait pas déprimer Gojyo en lui ordonnant de cesser son manège mais il redoutait la réaction de Sanzo.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

Le blond entra comme une tornade dans la salle de l'auberge et secoua violemment une feuille sous le nez d'Hakkai qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » hurla-t-il.

L'ancien humain prit l'affiche et l'écarta soigneusement de son visage.

« On recrute… » lut-il.

« Qui ça _on_ » ? demanda Goku qui avait délaissé son « repas » pour observer d'un œil inquiet le blond.

« Certainement pas moi en tout cas ! » répliqua ce dernier.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le _lui_ demander » répondit faiblement Hakkai en désignant Gojyo.

Sanzo fit aussitôt volte-face.

« Quoi ?! » fut sa première réaction.

« Ah ah ah, restons calme » rit nerveusement le brun.

Le bonze se passa la main sur le visage en fermant les yeux, tentant de garder un maximum de maîtrise de soi. Sans succès…

« Sha Gojyo !!!!! »

Le kappa se fit tout petit sur sa chaise tandis que les filles, effrayées, s'éparpillaient. Hakkai se leva en soupirant et suivit le moine qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers le rouquin. Il allait encore devoir empêcher un meurtre. Ça en devenait lassant à la fin, presque banal. Il pensa vaguement à se plaindre à la direction de la mauvaise distribution des rôles.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer ! » marmotta le kappa.

« Mais oui Gojyo, explique-moi tout » susurra Sanzo d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Le métis déglutit.

« Je me disais juste que… »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! » explosa le bonze.

« Mais bordel ! J'en peux plus de me taper les braillements du singe toute la sainte journée et ses ronflements la nuit ! J'aimerais bien avoir une compagnie un peu plus agréable… »

« Allons, Gojyo, sois raisonnable » intervint Hakkai.

« Rien qu'une » fit-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

Le seul résulta qu'il obtint fut un coup de baffeur.

« Dis aussi que notre compagnie n'est pas agréable ! » s'énerva le bonze.

« Justement à ce sujet… »

« Tu vas m'enlever ses affiches et cesser tes conneries ou je t'abandonne sous un pont et ça va pas faire un pli ! »

Sanzo laissa là le demi-yokai.

« Pourquoi un pont ? »

« Va savoir… » marmonna Hakkai en se levant.

Il devait empêcher Goku d'engloutir la table en plus des assiettes.

Avec un soupir, il se demanda s'ils en verraient jamais le bout, de ce voyage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hey, c'est ici pour le recrutement. »

« Ou…ahem ahem ! » s'étouffa violemment Gojyo.

Devant lui se tenait un homme avec une longue barbe blanche, une blouse qui avait (peut-être) était blanche dans une vie antérieure et surtout, il avait un entonnoir sur la tête.

« Alors moi c'est Mansancal… »

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


End file.
